


But love is not a challenge

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jock Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), background acxa/allura, grandpa kolivan, happy kogane family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith is fine with not having a date. Until Acxa makes a teasing comment and Keith ends up convincing his family that he has a cute boyfriend he's gonna bring along to the anniversary. A boyfriend he doesn't actually have—so now he has to ask the cutest boy he knows to play along.Enter Lance, who has a crush on Keith and agrees—thinking that this is as far as he'll get to the real deal. Little does he know that Keith's very convincing "attentive boyfriend" act is more real than either of them thinks it is when they enter the deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an overhauled rewrite of my first multichapter fic for the fandom, Don't challenge Love. Some of you might've read it, and if you did, you might find some similarities throughout. Regardless, whether you're a returning reader or just coming in, I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> I love the Acxa&Keith twins theory, and 99% of my fics is happy soft territory, so they have a happy family life here. Complete with grandpa Kolivan because that's another theory I love lol
> 
> I wrote + edited the first chapter while sick with a heavy cold (which is still not gone) lol but I have no patience so I am posting before I should try to get some rest for the night
> 
> Anyway, let's get this started!

Keith considered himself a pretty normal young adult if you asked him, all things considered. He recently started his second year in university. He loved literature and history and photography and space. He still lived in the small town he grew up in, with his parents and his twin sister. His family was well off, he had a bike and his own car.

Unlike Acxa, who had started happily dating her girlfriend Allura in senior year of high school, Keith was single. He had never had a single date or anything like that, even though that’s what people his age were expected to do. He always claimed that it was because he had been too busy with studies and sports and his inner world to bother with any of that. Even if he had always liked catching the attention of one particularly cute person, that didn’t have to mean anything. And, really, Keith was fine with being ‘the single guy’ in his family.

He didn’t know yet how soon he would let go of that claim.

One night, he was at the dining table with his family. Keith was eating with his mind half on homework, half keeping track of the conversation so he could take part, when his mom spoke to him. “Keith, you still need to tell me if you’re gonna bring a date. Your grandpa Kolivan wants to know the final number of people to expect.”

Right. Next weekend, his parents celebrated their wedding anniversary. Because it was their _25th_ , it was a big party. Just at grandpa Kolivan’s mansion, but still. Their entire family was gonna be there, and some family friends, and dates—if you had one. Which Keith didn’t. 

He was gonna say just that right after he finished chewing his bite—he had _manners_ , contrary to what some people might claim—but before he could get to that, there was a snort next to him. Acxa scoffed, “Oh _please_ , as if he’d ever have a date.”

And that kind of ticked Keith off. Sure, it was one thing when he knew himself, “I’m not bringing a date because I don’t think I’m interested in anyone,” but this? His sister basically _insinuating_ that he was _incapable_ of having a date? Yeah, no, that went too far. That was basically a challenge. And Keith Kogane _never_ backed down from a challenge, and he _especially_ didn’t intend to lose.

Before he could think it through, he turned to Acxa, meeting her scoff with a scowl, and said, “Well, maybe I have a _really cute boyfriend_ , did you ever consider that possibility?”

There was dramatic silence all around the table. If they had been in a movie, even the playlist they liked to play during mealtimes would have gone silent. Keith felt pretty epic. Except that now, there was this sense of _expectation_. Acxa was staring. His dad was giving a low whistle. And his mom smiled at him and said, “Oh, that’s nice, Keith. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was gonna do that,” Keith said. He was suddenly very glad that he had some experience with drama class, because he hadn’t always been the most reliable when it came to lying. “But yeah. I’m gonna bring a date. I’m bringing _the cutest_ boy. Tell that to Kolivan.”

He was relieved when the topic was changed without anyone asking for details about his alleged boyfriend. Because while he had someone specific in mind—the cutest boy he’d ever known—Keith couldn’t say his name without asking him first. Because if he said no? That would be an instant lose to the challenge. And Keith Kogane was not a loser.

He would have to pop the question tomorrow and hope that he would say yes.

 

The next morning, Keith was thankful that he was able to avoid questions, which was equal parts to everyone’s different schedules, and because everyone in the family understood that sometimes, you needed to just sit together in silence. It’s not like they were all gloom and moping or whatever all the time, on the contrary; they loved to talk and joke around, his dad especially. But in the early mornings? Sometimes, you just needed to sit with your own thoughts and the newspaper or your phone for a bit longer while you were preparing for the day ahead with a cup of coffee, especially on school days.

That morning, it was just him and his mom, having a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon and much needed morning coffee. His mom was reading about global events, while Keith was studying the sports section. They usually divided the newspaper between the four of them; reading the different parts at different times. Acxa always called dibs on the science articles. His mom and dad usually took whichever section was left. While Keith kept track of politics, and had a special interest in anything relating to history and literature, he liked starting off the day with the sports section. There was something oddly calming about looking at results of matches, examining the standings of different leagues, and reading commentary on matches whether he had seen the match or not. For years now, it had been one of his everyday rituals.

When he was done with breakfast, Keith got ready for school, grabbed his bags, and left with a quick goodbye while putting on his shoes in the hallway. As always, he was wearing his red varsity jacket. And like usual, he took his car to school. While he loved his motorbike, the car was just more convenient especially on days he had practice.

He got in the driver’s seat, fastened the seat belt, then got out his phone. He opened the messaging app. **hey. can we have lunch at the coffee shop today? there’s something i gotta ask you.** After hesitating for a second, he hit send. Of course, he could just ask in person, but he wanted to make sure that this worked out.

Finally, he hooked his phone up to the stereo and started the engine to drive off. A couple of streets down, he spotted a familiar figure on the sidewalk. He pulled up and opened the window. “Hey.”

Lance turned in surprise and took one earphone out. “Hey.”

“Need a ride?” Keith asked.

“Oh, if it’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, just get in.”

Lance shrugged, but Keith could see the hint of a smile as he walked around the car to get in the passenger seat. It was times like this that Keith was glad he had made it a habit to put his stuff either on the backseat or in the trunk. He waited until Lance was buckled up before he took off again.

There was a brief silence before Lance said, “Thanks, Keith.”

“No problem,” Keith replied. “Honestly, I should just start picking you up at your house since our schedules are so similar this semester, anyway.”

“I can walk just fine.”

“You’re carrying around all those art supplies every other day, aren’t you? That’s bound to give you problems in the long run.” No reply. “Just let me give you a ride, Lance. It’s not like I’d have to go out of my way.”

“Alright, fine. If it means that much to you.”

“Okay.”

They went back to silence. From his peripheral, Keith could see Lance open his phone. There was a snort. “Did you seriously ask me out via text?”

“I didn’t ask you out.” Not yet, anyway. “We have lunch together all the time.”

“So why the coffee shop? And why don’t you just ask right now?” Lance asked.

“Because I want to do it when there’s more time. And the coffee shop just seems like a good place.” Keith admitted that it _did_ make this look like a date of sorts, especially considering what he was gonna ask. But still, he had thought hard about the right location and this had been his conclusion. “Just answer: yes or no?”

“Alright, yes. Jeez, you’re pushy today.”

Keith ignored the comment. “The usual time?”

“Yeah.”

They didn’t talk for the rest of the ride. Lance hummed along to the music. It made Keith smile. He risked a glance to the side before he focused on the road again. Lance was as cute as always, with his soft curls and freckles and cheery, dimpled smile even this early in the day. He truly was the textbook definition of _the cutest boy_.

When Keith pulled into the parking lot, they got out of the car and parted ways. A good part of Keith’s morning was spent trying not to think about the option that Lance might reject him. He didn’t want to think about why the idea would give him this queasy feeling in his stomach.

 

When it was finally time for lunch break, Keith met up at the coffee shop with Lance. Keith held the door open for him. When he stepped inside, Keith’s eyes scanned the room. It wasn’t terribly crowded, but busy. A few people were standing in line. He stopped Lance by putting a hand on his shoulder. “Go find a table while I order. What do you want?”

Lance thought for a second before he replied, “Milky coffee, bagel, and a cupcake.”

Keith nodded. “Alright. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Lance nodded in turn and walked away to find a good table. Keith stepped forward into line. When it was his turn, he ordered Lance’s wishes and his own choice—black coffee, tuna sandwich, and a donut. He paid, and when it was all ready, he took the tray and walked to where he spotted Lance in the corner. Because Lance was seated on the bench at the wall, Keith sat down in the chair across from him.

Keith slid the tray to the middle, Lance’s order in reach for him. “There you go,” he said. “I hope vanilla cream cheese is fine.” To tell the truth, Keith had noticed throughout the years that it was one of Lance’s frequent choices. That’s why he had assumed it was the kind of cupcake Lance would want to have right now. He could’ve also guessed his coffee order, but that was another topic.

“Absolutely fine,” Lance said. Keith watched him take a slow sip of coffee before he picked up the bagel.

Keith mimicked the sip—though a lot less careful because he didn’t give a damn about burning his tongue—then took a bite from his sandwich.

Lance was the first to speak again. “So, what is it that you gotta ask me?” He held himself open and relaxed, curiosity visible in his features. If he was anxious, it didn’t show.

Keith started, “You know how it’s my parents’ anniversary coming up?”

“Yeah? What about it?” Lance tilted his head, eyes narrowed slightly as if Keith’s lead up to the question was a riddle for him to solve.

“Well…” Keith tapped his fingers on the tabletop before he blurted out, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Lance’s posture shot up straight, his eyes growing comically wide. “W-what?” he all but squeaked out.

Keith resisted the urge to facepalm at himself. “Wait, that, that didn’t come out right,” he said. “I’m not trying to ask you out. Well, I guess I _am_ , but not like that. The thing is, I kinda told my family on a whim that I have the cutest boyfriend and that I’m gonna bring him along, so now I gotta deliver.”

“So you’re asking _me_ to be your _fake_ boyfriend?” Lance prompted. He still looked oddly flustered and his voice wasn’t as carefully pitched down as Keith had grown used to in the past year. But something had shifted in his expression, something akin to disappointment. Keith couldn’t make sense of both sides of Lance’s reaction.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’m not asking for a favor like this for nothing in return, of course. I’m gonna, uh, I’m gonna treat you to all the food you want or need for the next month. Starting right now.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Lance said. “But you better tell me the whole story if I’m already doing this.”

Keith breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Okay.”

They had their lunch snacks while Keith recounted the events of last night’s dinner, Lance listening in silence while giving nods when it was called for. When Keith was done telling, Lance snorted a laugh. “I can’t believe people give _me_ shit for the rivalry with you that I constructed in my head back in middle school, when you really aren’t any better.”

“I mean, I never claimed I was any better,” Keith said with a shrug. “I guess it’s why we work well as a combo in the end, even if we didn’t always get along. Because we’re similar in a lot of ways.”

Lance gave a slow shrug. There was silence again. Keith studied Lance’s face. Somehow, he had managed to get some cream cheese on the tip of his nose. Keith had always thought that Lance had the most adorable upturned nose. Part of him found that this sight in front of him right this moment was even cuter, even if it should be silly. Keith was almost tempted to pull out his phone and take a picture. _Almost_. Instead, he reached across the table to wipe the cream away with the tip of his thumb, careful not to get any on his fingerless glove. Then, he licked it away with his tongue. He had no idea why he did it, except for the vague feeling that it was because this was _Lance_. Lance, who had always managed to pull down his guard and draw reactions out of him, for better or for worse.

Speaking of Lance, he was currently staring at Keith with wide eyes, mouth falling open and closed as he was trying to form words. Finally, he cleared his throat and asked, “What the heck was that about?”

“Uh, you had cream cheese on your nose?” Keith offered.

“And then you decide to just wipe it away with your thumb and _lick it_ instead of, I don’t know, using a napkin or just pointing it out to me like a normal person?” Lance shook his head and tilted his face downwards, trying to hide the smile that was playing on his lips despite his words. But Keith could see it. He could see it, and he wanted to smile, too. “You’re weird.”

“Get used to it. You’re gonna be my boyfriend for the next week and a half,” Keith pointed out.

“Jeez, I know. Anyway, you never explained why _me_ , of all people,” Lance said, one eyebrow raised.

“Like I said, I told them I had _the cutest_ boyfriend,” Keith said.

“Yeah but…” Lance trailed off, then let out a huff. “Never mind.” A pause, fingers drumming against the side of his cup. “Anyway, you _do_ realize we have to go on more _dates_ now until then so we’re believable?” He used finger quotes when he said the word “dates” like the dork he was.

Keith couldn’t help the fond smile playing on his lips. He downed the last of his coffee to regain his composure before he said, “Yeah, sure. Let’s just hang out all the time now.”

“There’s a _lot_ more preparing and talking to do but I _guess_ that can wait till tomorrow,” Lance said.

“If you say so.”

They stood and took their stuff. Keith took the tray to put it away before they left. Again, Keith held the door open for Lance. When they were outside, they walked in a comfortable pace. After a moment, Keith asked, “Anyway, need a ride home later?”

“Don’t you have training today?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, but your last class ends around the same time, doesn’t it?” Keith glanced over at Lance, to find him looking as well. They both looked ahead again.

“It does,” Lance finally said. “Alright, if it brings you so much joy to be my chauffeur…”

Keith really couldn’t explain it, but that’s what it did. But he didn’t comment on that. Instead, he said, “Just see it as one of those dates or quality bonding time or whatever. Just a guy driving his cute fake boyfriend around town.”

Lance snorted. “Thanks for giving me something to giggle about in math class.”

“Want me to send you funny notes?” Keith glanced at Lance, one eyebrow raised.

Lance glanced over as well, fingers to his chin in a pretending-to-think gesture. “Sounds fun in theory, but it’s not the same when you’re sitting right next to each other.”

“We could always just scribble messages in the margins of the same notepad,” Keith suggested with a shrug. “You know, me singing an ode to my cute _boyfriend_ while you complain about my mullet.”

Keith had no idea why he said that last part, but he was glad he did when it drew a laugh from Lance. It was far from a rare sight, but it felt so _good_ when Keith was the one to make him laugh.

“Alright,” Lance said in between laughter, “you have me convinced.”

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, but it was comfortable and Keith’s step felt light.

That afternoon, Keith couldn’t tell if math class was dragging on or over too fast. After that, the two parted ways as Keith had to get to the soccer field while Lance had an art class. While caught up in training, Keith was distracted from everything else, as he usually was. But when he met up with Lance to drive home together, when they were sitting in the car and arguing over Keith’s music choice of the day, Keith knew that Lance really was the only one he could’ve asked for this. Being with Lance, it was comfortable. Keith could let himself relax.

There was _something_ between them. Keith didn’t know what it was, but it was there. It felt _right_ , pretending that Lance was his boyfriend. Even if that was kind of confusing to think about.

He had an inkling that there would be a lot of thinking about it in the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is pining. Keith finds himself confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the next chapter! Wrote it while still recovering from a cold + having some mental health issues. Nothing like ridiculous fluff + pining shenanigans to distract myself (while also working on my other multichapter and a mini bang, ahaha)
> 
> I had wanted to update yesterday, but I was hit with migraine in the evening so that didn't work out. I still had a bad migraine since waking up this morning, but I fought my way through because I really wanted to share the chapter lol
> 
> I also want to say thank you for the support you've given so far, be it with kudos/comment/bookmark or just reading along! It makes me incredibly happy that you enjoy this story and I hope you will continue to enjoy it as it unfolds.

The next day, Lance still couldn’t believe it. _He was Keith Kogane’s boyfriend_.

Okay, sure, it was only for a week and a half. And just for pretend in front of Keith’s family. But he was _Keith’s boyfriend_. Keith had asked _him_ , out of all the cute boys out there. That had to count for something, right? Even if Lance was convinced that Keith didn’t feel anything for him beyond caring for a friend, and—he supposed—aesthetic appreciation.

That thought stung a little, and Lance wondered if agreeing had been a bad idea. Was it wrong to use this as an opportunity to get dates out of it? Indulge himself in the illusion that they might be _real_ , genuine dates, even when he knew that they were just pretending and Keith had no idea about Lance’s feelings?

Because Lance definitely knew he had a crush on Keith. In the past year or two, he had finally figured out that was what had been behind it all; the constant craving for Keith’s attention, the fake rivalry he had constructed to reach him. Sure, he had always gotten a rise out of Keith, but that was because they _both_ were competitive in nature, not because Keith even knew about the rivalry. The whole thing had mellowed down once they had started high school, anyway. They became friends, who sometimes butted heads. Then Keith was gone for a year and Lance had to wonder why it felt like such a void in his heart. When Keith returned to go to college in their hometown, just like Lance, they started spending a lot more time together. The closer they grew, the more apparent it was that there were feelings involved. For Lance, anyway.

Then there was the constant staring at Keith. For some time, Lance had wondered if it was some form of jealous admiration; wondering if that’s what he might’ve looked like if he had been born with a different body. But ultimately, Lance embraced his body, so it wasn’t that. No, he was, in fact, attracted to Keith. Very much so. Which took him some time to admit openly (not that he told anyone, really).

But even as he had figured it out, Lance did nothing about his crush. There was no way he could just go up and tell Keith. Yet here he was, with a chance to see what it was like to date the boy he liked. By being fake boyfriends for the anniversary of Keith’s parents. This development felt surreal, honestly.

They were out on the campus grounds to take pictures for their photography class, hanging out alone some distance away from the rest of the group. While they _were_ supposed to snap shots, this was a good opportunity to bring up some of the points Lance had wanted to bring up regarding the whole situation.

Trying to sound casual, he said, “You know, we need a story for how we _allegedly_ got together.” When Keith didn’t say anything, he continued, “ _Especially_ because you already told your family you had a secret boyfriend for who knows how long.”

Lance watched as Keith remained crouched to the ground. He was gazing through the viewfinder of his reflex camera, adjusting the focus with his right hand, as he was aiming at a formation of mushrooms near a tree trunk in front of him. “I didn’t tell them anything,” Keith finally said. “Just that I have a boyfriend. That doesn’t imply how long or how short we’ve supposedly been together.”

“But still! We need something _believable_ ,” Lance argued.

“I just asked you out one day?” Keith suggested. He was still taking pictures as they were speaking.

“Keith, buddy, if I’m already doing this, there needs to be at least _something_ romantic about it,” Lance said. “ _And_ we need to know how we supposedly _fell in love_.”

“I get the getting together part, but why go _that_ far?” Keith asked.

“Because they _will_ ask questions and we need to be prepared for anything!” Lance argued. “Haven’t you ever read fanfiction?”

Keith finally lowered his camera and stood, wiping dust off his knee. He looked vaguely annoyed, but somehow impressed at the same time. “You know, I hate that I can’t even argue against that. I _write_ fanfiction. I can’t believe I didn’t think of the rules of the trope even though I started this whole thing.”

Lance finally raised his own camera to take some pictures of the scenery. His camera was nowhere near as fancy as Keith’s, but it was decent and practical. “Well, then put your creative cells to good use and come up with something good.”

“Why don’t _you_ come up with something?” Keith countered. “We’re _both_ sharing the literature minor, remember?”

“But it was _your_ idea!” Lance huffed. “ _You_ asked me out, so you should come up with the story for that.”

“Alright, alright.” Keith sighed in mock-exasperation. “How about we go on a date at the mall tomorrow afternoon? We can discuss and put together all parts of the fake backstory there.”

“I see you really picked up on the point that we need more dates to be believable,” Lance commented. “But anyway, yeah, I’m free tomorrow. Let’s do this.”

“You know, we don’t even need _that_ much work to be believable,” Keith said. He had started taking pictures again, his back turned to Lance, but removed his hand from the lens to emphasize the last word with finger quotes. “We’ve long since mastered the art of bickering like an old married couple, as the saying goes.”

“I guess so.” Lance paused for a moment before he asked, “Did you ever tell them _who_ you’re supposedly dating?”

“Not yet,” Keith replied. “Do I even have to tell them?”

“Don’t forget that your sister is dating Allura, who _loves_ gossip,” Lance pointed out. “They’ll find out sooner or later.”

“I mean, they’ll find out when I bring you home anyway. But I guess I’ll mention it soon.”

There was another thing Lance needed to know, so he changed the topic. “Do I need to wear something fancy?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said with a shrug. “I mean, it’s just at grandpa Kolivan’s house.”

“Yeah, but there could still be a dress code because it’s a fancy occasion,” Lance remarked. “Shouldn’t you know what you’re gonna be wearing?”

“I’ll know at some point.” Keith shrugged again. “I’ll ask my mom and tell you tomorrow.”

Lance snorted a laugh. “Who knew you were a mama’s boy,” he joked. “I thought I was the only one.”

“I mean, she’s in charge of organizing the party, so who else would I ask?” While talking, Keith turned to face Lance, viewfinder still raised to his eye—and released the shutter. When he lowered his camera, there was an oddly satisfied smile on his face.

Lance gaped for a second, trying to process what just happened, before he squeaked out, “Did you just take a picture of me?” He still had trouble keeping his voice in check when he was caught off guard. And, he was embarrassed to admit, Keith often had this way of making him flustered.

“Yeah,” Keith said. “Should I delete it?”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just, why did you take a picture of me?” Lance asked.

“You were smiling,” Keith replied as if that explained everything. His own lips were still quirked up.

Before Lance could say anything else, their teacher called everyone over to wrap up before class was over. Keith offered Lance a small smile before he started to walk off slowly to join everyone. Lance wanted to admire Keith’s back, how he looked in his varsity jacket that he never parted with, the way his hair curled up messily above his shoulders, the black jeans that hugged his legs nicely and showed that today was not a training day. But he had to keep up, so reluctantly, he followed beside Keith.

For the rest of the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about Keith taking a picture of him. Was the reason he had given supposed to be a compliment about Lance’s smile? He couldn’t get _Keith’s smile_ as he had lowered the camera out of his head, either. Why had he looked so pleased? Was it just because of the picture quality? Or could it be because of Lance?

If this kept up as they _really_ started ‘dating,’ Lance had a feeling that surviving the next week without combusting constantly would be a tough challenge.

***

Keith was going through the photos he had taken in photography class, running them through his developing software of choice. When he reached the final photo, he smiled. It was the photo he had taken of Lance. And it was a damn good shot, in Keith’s humble opinion. Honestly speaking, he hadn’t planned this. It had been a wholly instinctual, split-second decision to release the shutter when he had turned around and Lance’s smiling face had been clear in the viewfinder. But Keith didn’t regret it in the slightest.

He was seriously tempted to print the picture. If it had been on his phone, he would’ve put it as his background. Which was kind of weird, wanting to do that. Sure, it was a thing you did with photos of the person you were dating. But he wasn’t _really_ dating Lance.

While he was still debating over what to do about this strange urge, he heard his mom call for dinner. Keith made sure that all progress was saved before he rolled away from his desk and stood to head down the stairs into the dining room.

He sat down in his usual seat next to Acxa and started eating with everyone else. He waited for an opening before he asked, “Is there a dress code for the party?”

His mom looked at him with that somewhat strained patience, where it was obvious she was holding back a sigh. She replied, “Yes. You’re gonna wear a suit. You have an appointment to get it fitted next week, actually.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” Keith said. He made a point to sound casual as he added, “Anyway, I was asking for Lance. He was all fretting about dress codes earlier.”

“Why is Lance asking about dress codes for our family event?” Acxa asked before lifting her glass for a sip. When Keith glanced at her, he saw the raised eyebrow.

“Cause he’s coming with me?” Keith countered, raising an eyebrow in turn. There was a variety of reactions. Acxa did a spit take. His parents stared. Much like the previous night, there was stunned silence until Keith broke it to drop the bomb. “Yeah, Lance is my boyfriend, you know.”

The silence stretched on as everyone stared at him. Eventually, his parents shared a look.

His mom smiled. “Oh, that’s nice. I’ve always thought you were a great match.”

His dad reached across the table to lightly clap him on the shoulder. “Good to see you finally stopped being an idiot and asked the boy out.”

In his head, Keith wanted to say, “What the heck?” at his parents’ reactions, but alas, he had an act to keep up. With all the convincement he could hold he said, “Yeah, I was getting tired of dancing around so I asked him out.”

“But why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“No one asked.” Keith pointed his fork at his mom. “Anyway, what’s this about the appointment for fitting?”

“I know your size for regular clothes, but the suit should be tailored to your measurements,” she replied. “That’s why you need to get it fitted.”

“Yeah, but _when_?” Keith asked.

“Wednesday. Right after you’re done with soccer training. Well, with enough time to drive there.”

“What? But I’m driving Lance home every day!” Keith complained. Like hell would he ditch his self-appointed job as Lance’s chauffeur for some stupid suit.

“Why don’t you take him along?” his mom suggested.

Keith blinked. “Oh, uh.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I guess. Of course. I’m gonna do that. He’ll probably like that.” By which Keith _purely_ meant the fact that Lance had always been very interested in fashion, including making his own clothes. _Not_ that he was implying that Lance would like the sight of him in a suit or that he _wanted_ Lance to like that sight.

He tried to ignore the amused looks as he continued to have dinner, waiting for the conversation to move on.

When he came back to his room for homework and sat down at his desk, the first thing meeting Keith’s eyes was the photo of Lance’s smile. Keith bit his lips. He selected the print option. He picked the printed photo up gingerly, like it was fragile art, and stared down at it as if to burn each detail into his memory. He rolled over to his bed and put the picture in between the pages of the small notebook for ideas and quick writing that he had on his bedside table. His heart was thumping in his chest and his fingers felt burning hot.

The whole time doing work, he was trying not to puzzle about the way his parents had reacted to him allegedly dating _Lance_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The mall "date"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
